looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hare Trimmed
Hare Trimmed is a 1953 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot In a town called Doughnut Center, "What A Hole", Sam reads a newspaper indicating that a local widow has just inherited $50 million. Sam plots to marry the widow, take the money, kick the widow out, close the orphanage and get rid of the police department. Bugs overhears his evil plan and plots to foil the plan by posing as a rival French suitor. The widow, who bears a striking resemblance to Granny, is very excited to have two suitors, but Sam is not. Challenging Bugs by throwing down a gauntlet, he slaps him with a glove; Bugs slaps him with a brick-filled glove. Bugs then challenges Sam to a shooting round at ten paces. Timing the steps, Bugs waits until a bus arrives for Sam to fire, causing him to be run over by it. Bugs then poses as the widow, teasing him and pushing a piano down the stairs on him. The real widow arrives and offers a cup of black coffee. While Sam waits for his coffee, Bugs returns still disguised as the widow, and asks whether Sam wants one lump or two (of sugar). Sam replies two, and receives two blows from a mallet. The real widow returns, and Sam slaps her away, causing her to gasp, "He's flipped his lid!" Hiding in an upstairs room, she shoots at Sam whenever he tries to enter. Bugs whistles at him, and (still disguised as the widow) suggests they elope after Sam says he wants the lumps. Bugs then begins throwing down things he wants to take along. So many things are thrown down that Sam says, "That dame's takin' everything but the kitchen sink!" which is then promptly thrown down as well. The last to go is the safe, and they go to get married. At the church, Bugs' gown bottom comes off, and Sam, still dazed, refuses to marry him, running off. Bugs mock cries, "Boo-hoo-hoo! Always a bridesmaid but never a bride. Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Availability * (1999) LaserDisc - Bugs Bunny: Winner by a Hare: 14 of Bugs Bunny's Best (unrestored) * (1999) VHS - Yosemite Sam's Yeller Fever * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire Censorship * Despite being the most frequently aired Warner Bros. cartoon on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, this cartoon (much like "Hare-Less Wolf", "Hillbilly Hare", "A Sheep in the Deep", "No Parking Hare", "Apes of Wrath", and "A Mouse Divided"), was severely edited. Everything after the part where Bugs (dressed as Granny) pushes a piano down the stairs and Yosemite Sam gets flattened by it -- Granny thinking Sam is “looped,” “Granny” Bugs reprising his “one lump or two” gag from 1952’s "Rabbit's Kin" twice (once with coffee and again when Sam begs for it upstairs), Sam’s playful “I can see you through the keyhol-l-le!” – and getting by the real Granny, and Sam getting shot again after climbing a ladder to the top window of Granny’s bedroom door and begging, “Aw, come on, Emmie!” -- was cut on ABC.http://satamhangover.wordpress.com/2009/06/23/episode-2-cut-and-drawn-9-to-1 Censorship of Hare Trimmed Notes * Most of this short was used in the first act of Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie. * Some of the animation from this short was reused in "Honey's Money", Sam's only solo cartoon. * This is first of one of the few shorts where Granny is not paired with Tweety and Sylvester, others include "This Is a Life?" (1955) and "Corn on the Cop" (1965). * This short is the first to reveal Granny's real name; Emma Webster, although this alias is rarely used in many shorts. * Clips of this short were used on Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 DVD trailer, although the cartoon itself is nowhere to be found in the Golden Collection series. It is, however, available on the Looney Tunes Super Stars DVD (Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire). Gallery HareTrimmed.jpg TV Title Cards lt hare trimmed tbbrrs fs.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' References External Links * Watch "Hare Trimmed" on SuperCartoons.net * Hare Trimmed at B99.TV * Hare Trimmed on the SFX Resource Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Yosemite Sam Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Granny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:1953 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer